Vive La Colo !
by pikabitch
Summary: Blaine a réussi a convaincre les New Directions de s'inscrire à une colo qu'il anime avec Sam. Tout le monde semble s'amuser. Sauf Kitty. - OS


Titre : Vive La Colo !

Auteur : Pikabitch (Mathilde)

Synopsis : Blaine a réussi a convaincre les New Directions de s'inscrire à une colo qu'il anime avec Sam.

Tout le monde semble s'amuser. Sauf Kitty.

Warning : Fans de Blaine, s'abstenir. Ou alors à prendre avec de très grosses pincettes.

Précision : POV Kitty

**Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Blaine avait eu cette idée stupide. En même temps, venant d'un idiot comme lui, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il ait des idées de génie.

C'est ainsi que Marley, Artie, Unique, Tina, Ryder et moi-même se retrouvèrent dans cette colo paumée à la montagne.

Jake, lui, n'était pas là. Son frère l'avait emmener visiter l'Europe. Quelle chance ! Il n'allait pas se faire chier en compagnie des pires animateurs qu'on puisse espérer. Blaine et Sam. Et à mon grand désespoir, ils avaient tout fait pour nous avoir dans leur groupe.

Je me demande comment j'ai pu accepter de m'inscrire à cette colo.

On doit dormir dans des tentes qu'on est obligé de partager.

Du coup, y a cette pleurnicheuse de Marley et cette andouille de Tina dans ma chambre.

Sam et Blaine dorment dans la même chambre. Je suis sûre qu'ils en profitent pour se tripoter mutuellement pendant la nuit !

Le pire, je sais pas si c'est la bouffe ou les douches.

On mange que des trucs gras vraiment dégueulasses alors que je suis sensée garder la ligne. Sinon, je peux dire adieu à la place de capitaine des cheerleaders.

Les douches sont vraiment crades, pleins de cheveux partout, une odeur de moisi. En plus, on a le droit de rester maximum dix minutes sous l'eau. Non, vraiment, c'est trop pour moi.

Ce soir, c'est le bal de fin de semaine. Enfin ! Plus que sept jours à supporter cet endroit minable et ces animateurs lamentables.

Aujourd'hui, Blaine a prévu une carte au trésor. Je sens qu'on va s'éclater...

- On va faire les équipes. A t-il dit. Marley et Ryder, vous serez l'équipe 1. Tina et Wade, l'équipe 2 et...

Pff, ça veut dire que je me retrouve avec l'autre débile en fauteuil.

-Pour finir, Artie et Kitty, l'équipe 3. Bonne chance à tous. On se trouve ici dans deux heures.

Sam nous a distribué une carte de la forêt et une feuille avec un certain nombre de choses à trouver avant de pouvoir accéder au "trésor".

Je parie que son trésor, c'est un truc vraiment pourri. Ou alors, qu'on va tous le trouver un même temps et Blaine va lâcher un truc du genre "Ouaiiiiis! Vous avez tous gagner". Celui-là et ses bons sentiments m'énervent. À chaque fois qu'il parle, j'ai l'impression que des marshmallows et des fraises tagadas vont sortir de sa bouche.

- Kitty, me dis Artie. Je sais que tu m'aimes pas trop mais on doit faire équipe et j'ai vraiment envie de trouver et trésor.

Qu'est-ce que ce type est niais. Je me suis abstenue de répondre, sinon, je lui aurais débité un armada de méchancetés.

J'ai lu la feuille à voix haute :

- Mon petit Artie, il faut qu'on trouve :

un objet qui nous uni, un objet étranger, un objet précieux et un objet lumineux. À chaque fois, les objets sont signalés par le numéro d'équipe.

On s'est mis en route. On pénétrait peu à peu dans la forêt.

Je suis sûre qu'on est l'équipe la plus lente, je suis obligée de pousser l'autre boulet.

Arrivés dans une clairière, Artie a remarqué des trucs brillants au sol. Je me baisse pour regarder. C'était d'énormes clefs de sol en métal.

- C'est l'objets qui nous uni ! Hurlait-il victorieux.

- Calme-toi un peu. Il nous reste trois objets à trouver.

J'ai ramassé la clef qui portait le numéro trois et je l'ai mis dans mon sac.

En s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt, on a trouvé "l'objet étranger" dans un arbre. C'était en éventail avec des inscription en chinois dessus.

Blaine et Sam ont certainement préparé ce jeu au dernier moment. Vu la médiocrité des cachette.

A fil du temps, Artie et moi avions trouvé tous les objets.

De retour au point de départ, Sam nous a tous félicité.

Blaine, lui, nous a dit de mettre les objets dans l'ordre et de les retourner pour pouvoir lire la phrase qui nous permettra de trouver le trésor.

Artie l'a fait. Et je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer devant tant de pathétisme.

"LE TRÉSOR, C'EST VOUS".

- Kitty, comme on a fait équipe toute l'après-midi, tu voudrais être ma cavalière pour le bal de ce doir ? M'a demandé Artie tout rouge.

Il a vraiment cru qu'il avait une chance avec moi. Non, moi, ce soir je vais me coucher.


End file.
